


Roman Sanders Angst (One-shots)

by Fandom_Girl_8D



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Creativity | Roman Sanders, Suicidal Roman, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Girl_8D/pseuds/Fandom_Girl_8D
Summary: Terribly written, possibly incredibly triggering Roman angst one-shots.TRIGGER WARNING:Self-HarmSuicidal thoughtsSuicide attemptsSuicideUnintentionally unsympathetic sidesUnsympathetic sides!!PLEASE ONLY REQUEST ROMAN ANGST!!Ships:RoceitPrinxiety
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 90
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Partially based off a tik tok by: sandra_g_14

~~~~~

The light sides and Thomas were all talking, not really about a specific issue, more like they just wanted to hangout. Well, Patton wanted to hang out and he got the other sides to join. 

Roman hadn't really been talking that much, but, of course, no one noticed. 

Janus and Remus both rose up, Virgil seemed annoyed but not as much as usual, Patton must have talked to him. 

Remus immediately started to make fun of Roman and hit on the other sides, while throwing out random gross and weird facts. Janus just kinda watched the others, specifically Roman. 

Janus could tell something was wrong with Roman, he knew when the sides and Thomas lied after all. 

"Are you alright, Roman?" he asked.

"I'm feeling randy, dandy, and quite Grandy!" Roman lied.

No one had noticed the interaction yet so Janus decided to force Roman to tell the truth, "Have you tried crossing over yet?" that line caught everyone's attention. 

"I wanna die-" Roman's eyes widened as the words began to fall from his mouth, he tried to cover his mouth but Janus prevented him from doing so, "-wanna die but don't really wanna die. If I died, you would cry, and I don't know why." Roman stopped struggling, letting the words, and tears, fall," Every scar, all the blood, more and more they're never done, not enough, not enough..." Roman finished. 

"Roman...?" Thomas asked cautiously. 

Everyone was crying, even Logan. No one seemed to know what to do for a moment. Roman began to sink out but Remus grabbed his arm, making him wince in pain, and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you, brother," Remus cried, Roman fell to his knees, sobbing.

The others quickly joined to hug, Thomas still just standing there, wishing he could comfort his creative side. 

There were a lot of "I'm sorry"s and "we love you"s but Roman couldn't bring himself to believe them. 

~

The next few weeks, everyone tried there best to help Roman, Logan checked his arms to make sure he wasn't cutting, even though he had just moved to his thighs, Virgil was nicer to him, Remus tried to be there for him, Janus let the sides know whenever Roman lied about how he was feeling, which he wished he'd done a lot sooner, and Thomas listened to and wrote down every idea he came up with, even though they began to get quite dark.

But no matter what the others did, Roman still felt like just ending it all. He knew he couldn't though, sides can't really die, and he couldn't just duck out since Remus, being creativity as well, and Thomas, being the host, could just break in any way. 

So he just went through the days, spending a lot of time in the imagination, where he would just jump from high places that would kill a person. As twisted as that sounds, it actually helped a lot. Until Remus caught him one day and told Patton. 

Nothing made him feel better anymore, not Disney, not singing, not even cutting. He felt like he was drowning like he couldn't take full breaths. 

He just lay on the floor of his room, tears streaming down his face, wishing that he could just die, the voice in his head screaming at him. He had no energy to even move. 

"Roman?" Virgil's voice at the door, a knocking sound, "Roman?!" the knocking sound got louder. 

Roman snapped his fingers, unlocking the door before Virgil could get Remus or Thomas' help. 

The door opened, "Roman...?" Virgil knelt in front of Roman, helping him sit up, "are you alright?" 

Roman moved his gaze up to lock with Virgils, letting him see how truly dull his eyes were. 

Virgil actually looked concerned, maybe he and the others weren't faking. Virgil pulled Roman into a hug, "I'm here for you, always. You are my best friend, I love you." Virgil said. Roman slowly hugged back. 

~~~~~

I guess I'll end the one-shot here.

Written: 5-20-2020


	2. Guess I can't even be creative...

Based off a post I saw once

~~~~~

Roman was in the imagination, sitting at the edge of a cliff with his legs hanging over the side. 

"I thought I'd find you here," 

Roman looked up to see Virgil standing a few feet away, guess Remus let him in. He walked over and sat down next to him. They just sat in silence for a while. 

"...Am I really like Remus?" Roman asked, his voice low. 

"What? No, of course not! Who told you you were like him?!" 

"Deceit.." 

"Well, he's wrong." 

They fell silent again. 

"...Everything is just too much, no one needs me here, I just want to duck out at this point..." Roman said

Virgil was a bit surprised by this, but decided to try and lighten the mood instead of addressing the problem, "I already tried that, remember? Wouldn't want to copy me, right, Princey?" he said, playfully punching him in the arm. 

"Yeah well... Guess I can't even be creative anymore..." Romans, eyes growing even duller as he said this, if that were possible, his voice betraying how broken he truly was.

Virgil gasped, before quickly hugging him, "I need you here, please don't leave..." 

Roman was surprised by this, Virgil never initiated a hug. He hesitantly hugged back, letting out the pain in the form of tears.

~~~~~

The second one I've written tonight, or this morning, it was after midnight for both.

Written: 5-20-2020


	3. I'm sorry

Human au where the sides all live together.

~~~~~

Virgil couldn't hear any Disney music playing in the background, he knew something had to be wrong. 

He left his room and headed down the hall to Roman's room. He knocked but there was no answer. 

"Roman?" he called, no reply, he was getting worried, "Roman!" he said it louder this time, still no reply. Something had to be wrong, Roman would've replied if nothing were wrong. 

He kicked the door down, which is a lot harder then it looks, and walked in to find a horrifying sight: Roman lay motionless on the floor, an empty pill bottle next to him, his wrists cut and bleeding heavily. Virgil screamed at the sight, falling to the ground.

"Nonononononono, this isn't real, it can't be!" after a moment he crawled over to Roman's body and checked his pulse, relieved when he felt one, though it was incredibly weak. 

He managed to call 9-1-1, and soon they got there. They took Roman to the hospital. Patton called, asking where he was after about a half-hour and he explained what happened. 

The others got there and together they waited for news. 

~

About an hour later a doctor came out saying that Roman would live, but would definitely need to see a therapist. 

They were allowed in to see him and Virgil exploded, "What the hell, Roman! Why didn't you talk to us?! Why would you try to commit suicide?! We love you so freaking much, never do that again, ok? You had me scared to death!" 

"I'm sorry... I just... I'm sorry..." Roman said. 

~

After a few months Roman just went right back to pretending, he still wanted to die but he knew he couldn't do that to his family, not again. 

But everything was becoming too much again.

there were only so many times he could say "I'm fine." 

~~~~~

Short and terrible but my phone's about to die, and this is all just practice anyway. 

Written: 5-20-2020


	4. The Prince Was Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know where this one came from. 
> 
> !!SUICIDE WARNING!!

Thomas hadn't made a video of any kind for a while, he hadn't done anything creative. He was feeling insecure and doubting his videos. 

The sides popped up as usual to find out what was wrong. It wasn't long before they realized that Roman wasn't there. And so they sunk down into Roman's room. 

Roman sat on the floor, holding a knife. Quietly singing to himself: "I wanna die, wanna die..." 

The others showed up but he didn't move, everyone gasped when they saw him, his hair was a mess, he wasn't wearing his usual Prince outfit, and his arms were covered in cuts and scars. 

"P-princey...?" Virgil asked cautiously. 

"Roman..." Thomas didn't know what to say. 

Patton was crying. 

They all just stared at the broken Prince, not knowing what to do. They had all seen the signs that he was hurting, but they just ignored it. 

"You should really leave," Roman said. 

"We're not leaving without you," Thomas said. 

"Well then I'm sorry." Roman said before placing the knife against his wrist. 

"ROMAN, STOP!" Patton shouted, "DON'T DO THIS, WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" 

Roman scoffed, "You can stop lying, we all know no one cares about me, if you did you would've done something sooner. You knew I wasn't okay, you just chose to pretend otherwise." Roman's voice was venomous, he applied pressure to the knife, and little droplets of blood oozed up. 

The others all tried to get to Roman, but he had a barrier up. "Roman, please! We can fix this! Don't do it!" Remus called through tears. 

Roman ignored him pressing the knife down harder and sliding down his arm, Patton, Virgil and Thomas Looked away. Roman then slit his other wrist before shakely raising the knife up to his chest, right above his heart, "I'm sorry," was all he said before plunging the knife into his own chest. Remus and Virgil screamed. 

The barrier was lifted and everyone ran to Roman, but it was too late, the Prince was dead.

~~~~~

Well that's a thing. What is with all of these ideas today? 

Written: 5-20-2020


	5. Pride? More like Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been bothering me for a while now. 
> 
> Not a story, more of a theory I guess.

So I'm sure you all know the head canon that dark side Roman would be Pride, right? 

Well I don't think that makes a lot of sense, I mean, we've watched as Roman has become more and more insecure and his pride dwindled throughout the series, so wouldn't it make more sense for him to become Insecurity instead? Or maybe doubt but I think insecurity makes the most sense.

I'll probably make a story about Insecurity Roman eventually. 

Also thank you everyone for reading these one-shots! There will be more it just may take a while for me to write them. Ideas are appreciated.

Until next time, Lady's, Lord's and Non-binary royalty!


	6. I don't have a title for this

Human/highschool au

Sorry if Janus is incredibly out of character, this is my first time writing him, and it takes me awhile to get used to writing a character and get good at it. 

Also, as I kinda mentioned before, these are mostly just practice and a way for me to kinda vent a bit.

~~~~~

Another day, great. Roman thought as he got up. He got dressed and went downstairs to where his parents and twin brother were eating breakfast, sitting down and forcing himself to eat some. 

"Good morning, to you too, motherf***er." Remus greeted him. 

Their parents had long since given up on getting after Remus for saying stuff like that, but even still their mom glared a bit at him. 

"Morning, Re." Roman said, pushing away his half eaten pancake and standing up. Without another word, he headed back upstairs and into the bathroom, where he quickly got rid of what he'd eaten. 

He then grabbed his backpack and went back down stairs to meet the bus. As usual he sat next to Patton and listened to his conversation with the rest of the friend group, joining in only when he knew that's what they expected. 

The day went exactly as it usually did, including having to go to the principles office to get Remus because he said something rude to his teacher. 

They were now all lounging in the park, Logan trying to get them to study. 

"It's so borrrrrring," Remy said falling back into the grass, "can't we just go to the mall, they opened a new coffee shop and I wanna try it." 

"We can go to the mall after we finish studying," Logan said. 

"We could make It a game!" Patton suggested. 

"Patton, we are in highschool, we do not need to make studying a game." Logan replied. 

"You never let us have any fun!" Patton pouted. 

"I do not prevent you from participating in "fun" activities other then when you are supposed to be doing something else," He glanced over at Remus, "or if it is dangerous and has the potential to hurt you or others." 

Remus started arguing, and Roman sighed, he really didn't feel like stopping him right now, he didn't feel like doing much of anything. He especially didn't want to be there anymore and so while they where all starting to argue, Roman got up and left. 

After walking through the woods for a bit, he arrived at a small secluded spot next to a stream. It was his favorite place as It was quite and sometime deer or other wildlife would be there and he could just watch them. 

He had thought about taking Virgil there a few years back when he had a crush on him, but before he had a chance to, Virgil and Logan got together. 

He heard a branch snap behind him and turned to see Janus standing there. 

"So this is where you keep disappearing to." Janus sat down next to Roman who just stared at the water. 

"I came here to be alone," Roman said. 

"What's going on with you? You always want to be alone lately. You used to be super social, it seemed like you were allergic to being alone or something." Janus asked. 

Roman sighed, looking away, "guess I thought pulling away would make it easier on everyone." 

"..make what easier?" Janus asked. 

"...me leaving," Roman replied. 

"What do you mean "leaving"? Remus hasn't mentioned you two moving," 

"We're not moving, that's not what I meant." Roman told him.

"...you don't mean..." Janus looked at Roman, really looked, not just admiring his looks, he was thin, too thin, he was wearing makeup under his eyes, most likely to cover signs that he hasn't been getting enough sleep, and his eyes were dull. "Roman, what happened to you?" 

"Life." was his simple answer. 

"...so you're planning on killing yourself? That's your solution? I have known you for a long time, and I know you don't give up so easily." Janus said.

"well, I guess I'm not as strong as you think I am." 

"We all care a lot about you, you know, even Remus. And you can always talk to Emile, he is literally going to be a therapist. Or you can talk to me, or Virgil, or Remus, maybe even Logan, though I know why you wouldn't want to talk to Patton. Or you can go to a trained therapist. Just, please, talk to someone." 

"..I didn't think you cared so much," Roman said. 

"Of course I care! I've liked you for like three years!" Janus quickly covered his mouth after saying that. 

Roman was shocked, "Y-you have?" 

Janus looked down, nodding, his face bright red, which brought out the scars on the side of his face, the ones he never liked to talk about. 

"I like you too, Janus." 

~~~~~

I am really bad at endings so I guess that's it. I just really wanted to have a Rociet one, and I mentioned Analogical too, cuz I love that ship as well. 

Might do a part two if you want me too, but probably not cuz I suck at making second parts, and endings. 

Written: 5-23-2020


	7. Too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a post I saw on tumblr by transformationloveb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a bit, been working on a few originals.

No one had seen Roman in hours which was odd because it was the middle of the day and he was usually out and about, unless he had a project but he would usually tell the others when that was the case. Patton decided to go check on him just in case Remus had knocked him out with his morning-star again, or something. 

He knocked loudly on Romans door, there was no Disney music playing from inside and that worried him, he opened the door. "Kiddo?" Patton walks into the room, "Roman, is everything okay?" Patton looks around and screams falling to his knees.

Soon loud footsteps are heard coming down the hall, "Patton?! What's wrong?!" Logan asked concerned. 

Virgil walked past the sobbing side into the room, seeing Roman un-moving on the floor, deep cuts going up both his arms and a dagger still in his limp hand, "No no no no!" he ran over to Roman, kneeling in front of him and checking for a pulse, but it was too late, he was gone.

~~~~~

Written: 6-22-2020  
Word count: 200


	8. Once Upon A Dream: Roceit fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Janus perform the "Once Upon A Dream" scene from "Sleeping Beauty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off a prompt posted to tumbr by transformationloveb they have a lot of prompts, primarily Roman and Roceit angst, so I'll probably be using their prompts a lot.

Janus walked into the mind palace theatre, to find Roman on stage, beginning to reenact the 'once upon a dream' scene from Sleeping Beauty. No one else was there, not in the audience and not on stage with him, he was just dancing around while singing Aurora's part. 

Janus walked forward, Roman hadn't noticed him, he climbed the stairs into the stage, waiting for the part where Prince Phillip joined Aurora in the movie. 

"La~ La~ La~~~ " Roman sang, "But if I know you, I know what you'll do~" Janus quickly grabbed him as he twirled, "you'll love me at once-"

"The way you did once upon a dream~" Roman stopped singing at the same place Aurora did, he looked shocked. 

"Oh, oh!" Roman said, the same way Aurora did, I guess he was just going with it, so Janus would as well. 

"I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Janus said Phillips line, slightly amused by Romans expression of shock, he seemed surprised that Janus new the lines and the scene so well. 

"Oh, it-it wasn't that. It's just that you're a..a.." Roman trailed off, still staying in character. 

"A stranger?" Roman nodded, "but don't you remember? We've met before," 

"We-we have?" Roman said.

"Well of course," Janus laughed slightly, "you said so yourself: 'once upon a dream'" Janus began to sing again, "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream~ I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam~" 

They hadn't moved at all until now, just stood in the center of the stage, hand in hand, staring at each other while saying their lines, but now Janus started to lead them in a dance while the instrumental version of the song played in the background. 

When the song ended it was as if they were broken from some sort of trance, they quickly pulled apart, embarrassed. "I didn't know you knew that scene so well." Roman said. 

"Neither did I," Janus said with a laugh. 

Neither knew what to say, they had both really enjoyed singing and dancing together, but they weren't sure whether to admit that or not. 

"I'll see you around, Janus." Roman said turning and starting to leave, but Janus grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving.

"Could we..do this again..sometime?" Janus asked, Roman smiled and blushed, nodding he ran off the stage and left the theatre. 

Janus smiled after him, he was glad he'd gone to the theatre today. 

~~~~~

Written: 6-22-2020  
Word count: 458


	9. I'm sorry I let you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, based off SvS Redux.

Inspired by the song Let You Down by NF and a lot of Roman edits with said song. 

TW: Unintentionally unsympathetic Patton and Thomas, crying, Suicide, Roman angst.

~~~~~

They were in the middle of making a video when Deceit showed up, pretending to be Logan before revealing himself, he then told them his name, Roman made fun of it and Deceit, or Janus, retaliated by calling him evil. Neither Thomas nor Patton defended him. 

"Are you guys seriously going to take his side? Over me?" Roman asked, "Thomas... I thought I was your hero..." 

"Y-you are!" Thomas said, not meaning it but wanting to quickly resolve the situation. 

Janus confirmed that Thomas was lying, and Roman lashed out more, "wow, I can't believe this, did you forget that he's evil?! You're not, or.. You're not supposed to be, you're supposed to be good, you can't-" 

"Roman!" Patton said, gently, trying to calm him down so they could get back to helping Thomas, "everything's going to be alright, Kiddo. We love you!" 

Roman just scoffed, "Right..." he said while sinking down. He fell to the floor in his room, starting to cry, and singing: "I'm sorry that I let you down, let you down. All these voices in my head get loud," he put his hands over his ears, trying and failing to block out the voices of Thomas and the other sides, telling him he wasn't enough, that he wasn't Thomas' hero anymore, that he was the evil twin, "I wish that I could shut them out! I'm sorry that I let you down, let you down..." 

He let his hands drop from his ears, feeling something heavy and metal materialize in this dominant hand, a gun. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he put the gun to his head, "I'm sorry, that I let you down..." he pulled the trigger.

Bonus good ending: 

Everyone heard the gun shot and ran to Romans room to find his kneeling on the floor, sobbing. The pistol lay next to him on the floor, Roman was shaking and mumbling things like, I tried to- oh god. It didn't work, I'm ok. 

It wasn't hard to piece together what had happened, everyone was shocked that he'd even attempt that. 

They filed into the room and comforted the creative side, each silently promising themselves that they'd help Roman.

~~~~~  
Written: 6-26-2020  
Word count: 400

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are all so similar, my favorite side may by Roman but that doesn't mean I'm creative.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't have a title or description for this, but I'm actually rather proud of this one.

TW: Explicit self-harm, blood, crying, depressive and suicidal thoughts.

~~~~~

Roman sat in the corner of his room, tears streaming down his face, a razer blade materialized in his hand and he placed it against his wrist, digging it deep into his skin and dragging it across his wrist while muttering, "not good enough, evil twin, annoying, stopid, pathetic, worthless, fat, insecure, useless, just shut up, they hate you, they all hate you, even Thomas, Just die!" 

The door opened and he froze, blade still in his wrist, blood pouring out of each deep cut, his heart stopped when he looked up and saw Virgil standing there with a look of horror on his face. 

Virgil quickly ran over to Roman, pulling the blade away from his wrist and hugged him tightly, not saying a word, he didn't know what to say. 

Roman just buried his face in Virgils neck, letting himself cry. He hated that Virgil now knew his secret but this hug was nice. All to soon, Virgil pulled away, "we need to clean and wrap this," he said, teleporting them both to the bathroom and having Roman sit on the sink, there was actually quite a bit of room as both Virgil and Roman liked to sit there. 

Virgil quickly wet a wash cloth and started to gently clear Romans wrist. When all the blood was cleaned away, Virgil summoned a first aid kit and started to wrap Romans wrist in bandages. 

When he was finished he finally looked at Roman, "why?" he asked simply. 

Roman sighed, not making eyes contact, "I'm not good enough, you guys have all made it clear you don't like me, I'm always insulting you all, and I've tried so hard not to but I still do it sometimes. I tried to be nice to Janus at first to make up for how mean I was to you, but you all said that I shouldn't be nice to him because he's evil so I was mean to him and got called evil because of it! No matter what I do, I'm in the wrong! And I couldn't say anything because you'd all think I was just being over-dramatic! I don't even remember how long I've wished that I could just die..!" 

Virgil looked a bit shocked, "You are good enough, and of course we like you- love you. You are not evil, I never hated you, even when you insulted me, I insulted you back, remember? I always thought of it more like 'witty banter' then us hating on each other." Virgil countered.

Roman studied Virgils face, trying to determine whether or not he was lying, it didn't look like he was but he still didn't know if he believed him or not. 

Virgil could tell Roman didn't really believe him, "how can I prove that I'm telling you the truth?" He asked. "I care about you so much, and it hurts to see you hurting like this!" 

Roman launched himself at Virgil, hugging him tightly as he cried again. 

Later Virgil told the others about what had happened and they all hugged Roman and promised that they would help him, and that they really did love him. Janus apologized for what he said, and Patton and Thomas apologized for not standing up for him. Roman still didn't quite believe that they really cared but everyone was determined to convince him they did. 

~~~~~

Written: 6-29-2020  
Word count: 578  
Posted: 6-29-2020


	11. I'm not better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vent that turned into Creativitwins? Psh, no, where did you get that idea?
> 
> TW: Mentions of Self-Harm and suicidal thoughts, Remus, just Remus.

It had been a few months since the other sides had found out about Romans depression and self-harm, at first they had tried to help a bit, checked him every day to make sure he wasn't hurting himself. But after a couple of weeks, Roman just went right back to pretending and no one questioned it, they were just happy that all that was over. 

Of course Roman wasn't really better, but it was clear that he was just being more of a burden to them when he showed he wasn't ok, they all seemed happier now that he was acting happy again, even though that's all it was: an act. 

Roman became more and more depressed, falling back into Self-Harming, but even still he kept smiling. He didn't talk to anyone about what was going on in his head, even when it was thoughts of suicide. 

But one day it all became too much and he went to his brother, doubting that he'd care at all, but needing someone to talk to. 

He rose up in his brothers room, and Remus dropped the organs he was juggling. "Roman!? What are you doing here?!" he asked. 

"I just, um, I needed someone to talk to..." He said, "I know you don't care, you don't even have to listen, just.. Don't kick me out yet."

"What could the 'Honorable Prince Roman' ever have to say to me?" Remus asked. 

Roman just sighed, "You know about the whole..depression thing..right?" Remus nodded, "I-I-I'm not better, ok? I'm not better. And I keep waiting for somebody to figure that out and..they don't! I mean, of course they don't, 'cause as long as I say the right thing, and I act the right way, they're happy, because that means that they cured me, right?" 

Roman wiped his cheek to get rid of the tear that had fallen while Remus just stood there in shock, before quickly walking over and hugging his brother, "I'm so sorry, do you want me to go bash them over the heads and yell at them?" 

Roman smiled slightly, "that won't be necessary." he said pulling away from the hug.

"Fine," Remus' expression changed to one of genuine concern, "wait, you aren't..cutting..again, are you..? He asked.

"N-no." Roman said.

Remus narrowed his eyes and pulled up Romans sleeve, revealing his lie, Remus hugged Roman again, "I'm here for you, ok? I really do care." 

Roman hugged back tightly, letting himself cry. 

~~~~~

Written: 7-2-2020  
Word count: 420  
Posted: 7-2-2020


	12. Roceit hurt/comfort (I really suck at titles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again based off a prompt by transformationloveb on tumblr
> 
> TW: Cutting

"This is for treating the other sides like shit," Roman says to himself, while making a cut on his arm, "this ones for being such an idiot," another cut, "for being so worthless," cut, "for-" Roman hears the bathroom door open and quickly hides his arms behind his back as Janus enters, "Ah! Janus! You could have knocked you know." Roman tells him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We need to talk." Janus says, "You- why are you hiding your arms?" He asks. 

"No reason!" Roman says quickly, hoping the deceitful side wouldn't push it further. 

Janus narrowed his eyes, "You can't lie to me, Roman. Show me your arms." 

Roman backed up, "N-no, what were you going to say?" Roman asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't make me force you into showing me, Roman." He paused as he caught sight of the small puddle of blood on the floor. His eyes widened and filled with concern, "Roman, please, show me your arms." 

Roman sighed and gave up trying to hide it, his arms fell limply to his sides, and Janus gently lifted them to inspect the cuts, "oh, Roman..." he got to work cleaning the blood away and then softly kissing each cut, "please don't cut anymore, Love." He said placing a kiss to Roman's lips. "Just talk to me next time you feel like this, ok? I love you and I don't want to lose you." Janus said.

"I love you too, and I will." Roman replied.

~~~~~

Written: 7-4-2020  
Word count: 275


	13. Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple prompt extravaganza! All prompts by transformationloveb on tumblr
> 
> Actually incredibly proud of this one for some reason.
> 
> TW: pills, graphic and possibly somewhat inaccurate suicide by overdose, suicide, death

"I want to kill myself." Roman tells Virgil expecting him to try and help, but instead he just scoffs, an annoyed expression on his face. 

"Stop being so dramatic, Princey," Virgil says, "Just because you're sad doesn't mean you're suicidal. That's an actual problem for people." the other sides were now tuned into their conversation. 

"You say that and yet when I tell you I want to die, you tell me I'm being dramatic." Roman replies. "I guess they were right. People only listen to you when you're dead." with that Roman turns around and heads to his room, ready to finally do what he's been wanting to for so long. 

Everyone else was speechless, all thinking the same thing: was Roman actually about to go kill himself? 

They quickly got Thomas and explained what had transpired, together they went to Romans room, or tried to anyway, Roman must have locked the door, for they ended up outside his room, instead of in where the wanted to be. 

Roman ran to his room and locked the door behind him, he couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't live anymore. 

He could hear the other sides, and Thomas, banging on his door, and yelling for him to let them in and not do this but he ignored them.

He walked into his bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, taking out a pill bottle. 

He opened the bottle and downed all the pills, at first nothing happened, then he felt a burning like acid in his stomach, before long he was on his knees, he was shaking and sweating, he felt light headed and his ears were ringing. He could still hear his friends at the door, but they sounded so far away. He felt so tired. At some point he had fallen so he was lying on the floor, his vision was fuzzy and there were black dots floating before his eyes, another wave of exhaustion, and he let his eyes fall closed as the others finally broke through the door. 

"Can't we just break down the door?" Thomas asked.

"No, one of us needs to go get Remus, he's the only other one who can open Romans door, as he too is creativity." Logan explained, he was still trying to act emotionless, even though it was clear to everyone he was just as scared and concerned as they were. 

It was agreed that Virgil should be the one to get Remus, as he would have a better chance of convincing him to help. 

So Virgil set out alone down the dark side corridor, he knew he had to hurry but he couldn't because he didn't want to get stuck in one of Remus' traps. 

Once he got to Remus' room he knocked, but there was no response, so he headed to the dark side living room, where he found Remus and Janus playing some Zombie video game.

"Virgil?! What are you doing here?!?" Remus asked once he noticed him. 

"I need you to break into Romans room, he's trying to kill himself and we can't get to him!" Virgil informed. 

Janus instantly paused the game and him and Remus led the way back to the light side corridor and Romans room. 

As soon as they reached Romans door, Remus summoned his morning-star and used it to break down the door. 

Everyone ran into the room and then to Romans bathroom, Roman was un-moving on the floor, an empty pill bottle next to him. 

Patton quickly knelt next him, "Wake up, Roman!" he pleaded but he didn't as much as twitch. Logan knelt on the other side, checking for a pulse, after a few moments he looked up at the other with tear filled eyes, he shook his head, letting them know Roman was gone.

"No. No he can't be dead!" Janus said, taking Patton's spot, who was now sobbing into Virgils hoodie. He started to shake Roman, "Wake up! ROMAN, PLEASE JUST WAKE UP! Don't leave me..." he sobbed into the dead sides chest. 

Remus knelt next to Janus, gently pulling him away, before placing his hand on Romans chest, right over his heart, "Remus, what are you-" Logan started to ask, but Remus glared at him.

"I need to concentrate," Remus told Logan. He closed his eyes and Roman started to glow red with a tinge of green. After a moment the glow disappeared and Remus fell backwards, before Janus caught him. 

Nothing happened for a few seconds then Roman gasped and sat up, looking around in confusion at everyone, his eyes still clouded slightly, he opened his mouth as of to say something then lunged for the toilet. Everyone looked away as he emptied the pills from his system. 

Janus was the first to hug him, after handing a still weak Remus over to Logan. But soon Everyone else joined the hug as well. 

After that everyone went out of their way to let Roman know they really did love him, especially Janus. 

~~~~~

Written: 7-5-2020  
Word count: 840

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, I hope you like this because it was probably my favorite one to write, I don't know why.


	14. Apologies And Cuddles

Sorry I haven't posted on here in a long time, I've had, and still kinda am having, a creative block, so I haven't been writing, hopefully I'll be able to write, and post, more soon.

I really wanted to do a fluff-shot for today, as it's the 3 month anniversary of SvS Redux, so I did. Enjoy!

Also I wrote this at 2:30AM so sorry for any mistakes.

~~~~~

Roman sighed as he walked into the living room. The other sides all looked up as he entered, they looked a bit surprised to see him as it had been three days since he last came out of his room.

Patton immediately ran over and hugged Roman, almost knocking him over in the process, "I'm so sorry I didn't stand up for you!" Patton apologized. 

Roman hugged him back, "It's ok, Patton." He said, "but I'm going to suffocate if you keep hugging me so tightly." Patton let go, apologizing once more. 

Janus cautiously walked up to Roman, "I apologize for calling you evil, I didn't mean it," He said, "and I apologize for manipulating you during the trial." He said nervously.

Roman stared at the deceitful side in shock, he was being sincere. "I... I forgive you. And I'm sorry for making fun of your name, I shouldn't have. I actually rather like it." he replied after a moment. 

"I forgive you," Janus said, smiling brighly and blushing slightly.

Patton grabbed Roman's hand and led him over to the couch, "we were just about the put on a movie! You can pick if you want." 

Janus sat down next to Roman, why did he suddenly want to be close to him? Virgil and Logan took their usual spots.

~

Four movies later and Janus was starting to get a bit tired, subconsciously he moved closer to Roman, to where he was practically cuddled up to him. He yawned and let his head fall onto Roman's shoulder. 

Roman stiffened a little as Janus cuddled up to him, looking down at the sleepy skake he couldn't help but think that he looked adorable. He moved his arm around him, blushing slightly when Janus snuggled into his chest, already asleep. Roman slowly fell asleep as well. 

Patton let out an "aww" when he noticed Roman and Janus, cuddling, both fast asleep. He so shipped it. He quickly threw a blanket over them and turned back to the movie.

~~~~~

It's pretty short, sorry about that, but there you go, hope you liked it!

Written: 8-1-2020  
Word count: 335  
Posted: 8-1-2020


	15. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus makes the others reveal the things they've lied about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one but I do at the same time? Idk. Also why do I feel the need to put a note before all of these? Also also this is kinda old.
> 
> TW: Lying, Suicidal ideation? I guess, unsympathetic Virgil and Patton, it wasn't my intention originally but it can definitely be seen that way.

Everyone was hanging out in the living room, Bored.

Janus reached over and touched Patton's arm, "I didn't eat three cookies today!" he said. 

Everyone looked at him, "what?" asked Virgil. 

"I made him lie, thought it might be funny to see what he's lied about." said Janus.

"I told you not to do that!" Virgil said angrily.

"Now, Kiddo. It's not like it did any harm, and it might be nice to know what everyone's lied about." Patton said, wanting to be more inclusive to Janus. 

"..Fine, but he's not touching me." Virgil relented.

Janus smiled and touched Logan's arm, "I don't feel anything emotionally." Logan said. 

"Like that was a surprise," Janus mumbled, heading over to where Roman was. 

"You're not touching me, snake!" Roman said.

"Kiddo." Patton said, somewhat glaring at Roman.

Janus cupped Romans cheek, "I'm proud of everything I create, I'm proud of myself, I love myself, everything I do is great, I'm happy, I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm not upset about missing the callback-" 

"Roman.." Janus said, releasing him.

"I-I.. I have to go." Roman sank out but Janus followed him to his room, "get out!" he told Janus.

"How long have you been lying like that?" Janus asked.

"I haven't been lying!" Roman insisted.

"I literally just revealed all your lies, and I'm Deceit, you can't lie to me, Roman." Janus told him.

Roman deflated, "...a while. No one believed me when I told them the truth, they all just thought I was being over-dramatic. Other then Virgil, but as long as I don't let it effect Thomas, he doesn't care." Roman admitted, he didn't know why he was opening up to Janus, maybe it was because He knew there was no point in lying, or maybe Janus was somehow making him tell the truth, but right now, he just wanted someone to talk to, even if it was the Lord of the lies.

"And what is the truth, Roman?" Janus asked.

Roman sighed, "everything I create is ridiculed and torn apart by Logan and Patton, I'm ignored and pushed to the side, especially during videos. I've grown to hate myself and everything I create. Sometimes I think that it would be better if I just died..." Roman said, looking down, tears starting to cascade down his face. 

Janus quickly pulled Roman into a hug, "I'm so sorry they treat you like that, please don't die..." he said, starting to tear-up as well.

"Why not?" Roman asked, pulling away, "No one would care if I did, Remus could easily replace me." 

"I would care," Janus said softly.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Because I care about you. I'm so sorry about what I said, about you being evil, I should never have said that, I know it's not true and I have no excuse for saying it. I never meant to hurt you. I don't expect you to forgive me, just know that it's true and that I'm here for you." Janus said truthfully. 

Roman hugged him, "I forgive you, thank you for listening to me." Roman said. 

Janus smiled softly, silently promising himself that he would protect Roman from now on. 

~~~~~

Written: 6-18-2020  
Word count: 555  
Posted: 8-5-2020


	16. Idk: Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably would of been a lot darker but my brother interrupted my writing and then I didn't get back to it for 4 days and my mood had completely changed by the time I did. 
> 
> TW: Self-harm, blood, depression.

Roman crumpled to the floor as soon as he got to his room, his body shook with sobs as the conversation him, Patton, Thomas, and Janus had just had rung in his ears. He dug his fingernails deep into his arms, the pain nothing compared to the one in his chest. 

He completely ignored Patton at the door, and eventually he left. He hated himself for hurting him, again. He always hurt everyone he cared about, he made fun of all of them, all those stupid nicknames he wished so desperately that he could take back. Maybe Janus was right, maybe he really was the evil twin. 

He needed a distraction, something to get his mind of everything that had happened, all the horrible things he'd ever done, all the dark thoughts swirling through his head. He needed pain, more then just the slight pain from his nails. 

Roman conjured a dagger. Hesitantly, he placed the blade to his wrist, was this a good idea? What if he cut to deep? He pushed those thoughts away, he didn't care. Roman dug the blade into his wrist before dragging it across, hissing quietly at the pain, but also smiling slightly as the dark thoughts quieted a little. 

He moved the blade down a little and made another cut, he repeated this over and over until he got to the inside of his elbow where he stopped and switched hands, repeating his actions all the was down his other arm. Finally, he dropped the blade, watching as blood flowed freely from the cuts. He felt better and his mind was quiet. 

After a moment of watching the blood form a pool on the floor, he stood up, swaying and feeling light headed when he did, his vision faded to black and his ears rang loudly, he leaned against the door, blinking a bit, soon it passed. He made his way to his bathroom where he cleaned himself up and then snapped his figures so clean up the blood on the floor. 

He changed into a hoodie, red with a gold crown on the front, and flopped down on his bed, just as there was a knock on the door, from the sound of it, it was probably Virgil, "come in." Roman called. 

The door opened and Virgil walked in, hesitantly walking over and sitting on Roman's bed, he had been a bit of a mess after the wedding, so he had been in his room napping during the video. "Are you ok?" Virgil asked, "Patton told me what happened."

Roman smiled slightly, "yeah, I'm ok." he replied.

Virgil didn't believe him, he knew him too well to believe him, "Are you sure?" he pushed, "you can talk to me, you know that, right?" 

Roman nodded but didn't say anything more, he couldn't, it happened a lot when he had depressive episodes, his voice would just stop working, usually it would only last a few hours but it had lasted all day before.

Virgil recognized what was happening, "Come here," he said holding his arms out for a hug, Roman hesitated but then moved into Virgils embrace, Virgil turned on the tv and put on a Disney movie for them to watch. 

~

A few movies later and the two sides were cuddling, Virgil holding Roman. Virgil wasn't really watching the movie playing on the tv, instead he let his eyes wander around the room, eventually landing on Roman's sleeve, was that blood? 

Virgil ran his fingers over the spot on Roman's sleeve, Roman winced and pulled his arm away, "...Ro?" Roman flinched at being addressed but didn't look up. "Roman, why is there blood on your sleeve?" Virgil asked in concern, hoping it wasn't the reason he thought it was. 

Roman didn't answer, he just looked down hoping that Virgil would drop it, even though he knew he wouldn't. 

"Roman, roll up your sleeve," Virgil gently commanded him. Roman didn't move at all, he didn't want to show Virgil what he'd done, he didn't want him to know how much of a mess he was. Virgil sighed and grabbed Roman hand, "I just want to help you," Virgil told him gently. 

Roman relented and let Virgil pull his sleeve up, "Roman..." Virgil pulled the creative side into a tight hug, "next time you feel like that, please come to me, ok? Just don't hurt yourself anymore." Roman nodded. 

Both sides knew they would have to talk about this later, but for now more cuddles and Disney movies. They'd talk when Roman was ready. 

~~~~~

Written: 8-2/6/7-2020   
Word count: 785


	17. Just kill me already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman fights a few a monsters in the imagination to help him sort out his thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly just my trying to broaden my writing a bit, hope you like it!
> 
> TW: Suicidal ideation, suicide attempt, fantasy type violence, fighting, injury, blood, implied unsympathetic Logan at the end.

Roman runs through the imagination, trying to find something he can fight. He comes across a Dragon Witch and pulls out his sword, fighting and defeating it easily enough. He moves on continuing to fight low level monsters. 

This was how he let off steam, what he did when he needed to work through his thoughts and feelings. Currently he was trying to work through everything that had happened in the last episode. 

Roman stumbles into another cave, expecting another low level monster, but instead he found a Manticore-Chimera, it stared at Roman for a moment before letting out a loud roar and charging at Roman. 

Roman yelped and leapt out of the way, he quickly started trying to figure out a way to defeat the monster before him. He dogged a swipe from the monsters paw, and tried to stab it but both the snake and the scorpion tail came at him at once, he knew he had to move, he knew that both could kill him easily, but he hesitated, destructive thoughts filling his head. Should he move? Or should he just let it kill him? In the end he moved away just in time. 

As he continued to dodge attacks he found himself continuing to wonder if he should keep dodging, maybe he should just let it kill him, he thought about all the times he'd been rude, or just flat out mean, to the other sides. He thought about how annoying he could be, how unrealistic, and unoriginal he was. He thought about all the times that the others had told him to shut up or just to go away. And he thought about what Dec- Janus had said. 

Was he the evil twin? I mean, he did come to the imagination with the intention to defeat monsters that had zero chance of winning, or surviving, would that be considered murder? 

Roman dodged yet another swipe from the scorpion tail, but it caught his suit, ripping it. Was he worthy of his suit? Roman swung his sword when the snake head lunged at him, the blade made contact and the snake screamed, retreating. Should Roman feel bad for injuring it? It's not as if it had attacked him unprovoked or anything, Roman had been the one to wander into its layer. 

Roman ducked as the Manticore-Chimera flew over him, swiping it's paws at him once more. Roman stabbed at the paw and the monster roared, turning on him with full force, lashing out in pain. This time it managed to scratch Roman with it's claws. 

Roman stumbled back a few feet, putting a hand to his chest, the cuts weren't too deep, but there was a lot of blood. 

Roman fought back with all his might, not really bothering to block any of the monsters attacks, was it a monster? Or was he? 

Roman swung his sword at the Manticore-Chimera, getting blocked by the scorpion tail. The lion paw swiped at his back, cutting him up, he fell to one knee as a wave a of dizziness overtook him. 

Roman stared up at the Manticore-Chimera, he knew he couldn't beat it, so why not let it defeat him? Let it do the thing he had been too scared to do himself? 

Roman dropped his sword, looked up into the lion like eyes of the creature before him, "Just kill me already!" he shouted at it. 

The Manticore-Chimera almost seemed to grin at that, lifting it's paw to take one last swipe at the broken Prince before it, but a silver object flew through the air, hitting the paw. The Manticore-Chimera let out a roar, as Remus jumped in front of his brother, swinging his morning star wildly in order to ward off the creature before it could actually kill Roman. 

Upon successfully warding off the Manticore-Chimera, Remus turned and knelt down in front of his twin, "are you alright?" he asked simply, before mentally facepalming at the stupid question, at least he didn't ask if he was hurt or anything. 

Roman nodded and let Remus help him to his feet, "how did you-?" Roman started to ask before getting cut off by his brother.

"Twin telepathy, remember?" Remus answered as if it were the most obvious thing, "plus I know where you go when you're upset." 

Remus led them out of the imagination and to the living room where Logan begrudgingly cleaned Roman up. Remus began to leave when Roman stopped him, "Thank you," he said, "for saving me I mean." 

Remus smiled at his brother, "what are brothers for if not to stop each other from being killed?" he asked half jokingly before leaving. 

Logan finished cleaning and wrapping Roman's injuries and Roman left to his room. Part of him was upset that Remus had showed up and saved him, but for the most part he was glad he had. 

~~~~~

Written: 8-2/3/9-2020 (yes this took three days, it's completely different from what I usually write.)  
Word count: 822  
Posted: 8-12-2020


	18. Broadway Here I Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while but I never liked it very much, still don't love it but I'm not gonna redo it again. 
> 
> TW: Suicidal thoughts, Suicide attempt

Roman ran up the steps of his tower, slowing when he neared the top. Opening the door he stepped into the room he had created for himself, there was a bookshelf on the opposite wall from the door full of all the best literature and a few stories of his and Thomas' own, to the right of the door there was a fireplace with a tv above it where he watched Disney movies, to the left were two beanbag chairs and behind them on the wall was a rainbow flag hung between two Windows. On the floor there lay a carpet with his emblem on it, and there were fairy lights hung around the ceiling. Between the bookshelf and fireplace was a balcony looking out over the land's he and his brother had created. 

Roman walked over to the balcony and looked out, there was an enchanted forest and beyond that were three mountains, the center one, taller then the other two, had a waterfall flowing from it. 

Roman sighed as he stared out, trying to see past the mountain into Remus' side of the imagination. He had long ago made a barrier so they couldn't crossover into each others land, it also made it impossible to see into the other half of the imagination. 

Roman looked down at the ground, a field of grass and flowers lay below him. He wondered what it would be like to fall from this height, would the impact be painful or would it be over before he could even register it? 

How long would it take everyone to notice he was gone? Would they care that he was? It wouldn't effect Thomas, Remus would get full creative control as soon as he died. Would Remus care if he died? They were brothers after all, even if they did hate each other. Not that Roman actually hated Remus, again, they were brothers, he didn't hate him. 

Would the "light sides" care if he died? Patton said they all loved him, but was that true? Logan thought all his ideas were completely unrealistic, he'd be happy. But what about Patton and Virgil? Virgil probably hated him, what with all the times Roman had insulted him. Patton? He honestly had no idea. But even if he did care he would be the only one, Roman was sure of it. 

But what about Thomas? Sure Romans death wouldn't effect him creatively since he would still have Remus, but he could still hurt him by doing this. But then again, he would hurt him more by staying, he was so broken he could barely be creative anymore, and if the embodiment of creativity can't be creative then..what good was he? 

Not that he believed that he was good at all, not anymore. Janus was right, he had done too many terrible things to be considered good. 

Making up his mind, Roman climbed up onto the railing and looked down at the field below him, he couldn't help but think of that song he'd added to his playlist for the fanders, "I'm high above the city, I'm standing on the ledge, the view from here is pretty, and I step off the edge," The verse played in Romans mind as he began to step off the railing, but he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach and pull him back before he could fall. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Janus asked fearfully. Roman didn't answer, instead he stared at the floor, what was he supposed to say? 

Janus watched Roman, how was he supposed to handle this? He had come up here to apologize for what he'd said, he had expected to find Roman wrapped up in a blanket watching a movie, or sitting by the fire, or writing, or just in the corner crying, not about to jump off the balcony! 

Janus ran a hand through his hair, maybe he should call in the others? But what if that was counterproductive? It probably would be, considering they're probably part of the reason he wanted to jump in the first place. Then again, he probably is too. No. Less people is better in this situation, he didn't want to make him feel suffocated. 

"Why did you save me?" Roman asked after a few seconds of silence, "I thought you hated me, just like everyone else." 

"I don't hate you, no one does! I never meant to hurt you, I didn't think before I spoke and I should have, I was just angry and- I'm sorry." Janus told him sincerely. 

Roman didn't know what to believe, he was torn between what Janus said and what his mind was telling him, Janus was a liar, he's the embodiment of Deceit after all! Roman couldn't believe him, he was probably just trying to manipulate him again. Right? But he found himself wanting to believe Janus, he didn't always lie after all. And really, what did he have to gain from manipulating Roman again? And he only had Thomas' best interest in mind, which meant he might have only saved him because he was worried it would effect Thomas. 

Janus could tell what Roman was thinking and let out a sigh, "look, I know you don't believe that I care, but I do. I hate that I hurt you this much. Please just..don't kill yourself." Janus said, not really knowing what else to add. 

Roman looked back at the balcony, then back at Janus, he could see remorse and worry in his eyes. Roman moved away from the balcony, much to Janus' relief. He couldn't promise that he'd never try again, but he wouldn't do it right away. 

~~~~~

Written: 8-19/23-2020  
Word count: 953  
Posted: 8-25-2020


	19. [Title]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roceit Human AU because I need more variety and I require more Roceit in my life. 
> 
> This was also a prompt I got on tumblr

Roman and Janus have been dating for nearly a year now. They'd had their ups and downs like every other couple but it was never anything they couldn't work through. 

It was a hot summer day so they decided they would go to the beach. At first Roman just stayed on the sand, proclaiming he didn't want to mess up his perfect hair, but Janus dragged him to the water and tossed him in. 

"Ugh! Janus!" Roman yelped spitting out the water that had gotten in his mouth. 

Janus just laughed and joined his boyfriend in the water, only to get splashed by a still annoyed Roman. 

They ended up having a lot of fun, though they did dunk each other a couple of times. When finally they got out of the water they lay on the sand for a while, watching the clouds fly lazily across the sky. 

But eventually they got up and started to clean up their stuff to get ready to go home. Roman said that he had to go to the restroom, leaving Janus to carry all their stuff to the car. 

Roman was just leaving the restroom when a guy blocked his way, "I saw you with Janus earlier, you his new boyfriend?" the guy asked. 

"How do you know Janus?" Roman asked back nervously, this guy was making him kinda uncomfortable. 

The guy narrowed his eyes at Roman, "we used to date, but then he met you and broke up with me." the guy said, his eyes glinting with anger. 

"Well I'm sorry about that," Roman said trying to get passed him, but the guy just kept blocking him. 

"He probably doesn't even love you, I mean I can't see any reason for him to even like you. He's probably just leading you on so he can break your heart like he did mine, heard he did it to a couple other guys before me too." the guy said, blocking yet another of Romans attempts to leave. 

Roman frowned, was Janus just leading him on? Did he not really love him? He bit down on his inner cheek as doubt over took his thoughts. 

"Get away from he boyfriend!" Janus growled from behind the guy, grabbing him and pulling him away from Roman, before taking a protective stance in front of Roman. 

Janus and the guy glared at each other for a moment before the guy just turned and left. Janus then turned to Roman, his expression one of concern, "did he hurt you?" Janus asked worriedly, Roman shook his head and Janus pulled him into a quick hug, "come on, lets get out of here." Janus took Romans hand and led him back to the car, though he continued to glance over at him out of worry at his silence. 

~

Janus and Roman lay in bed cuddling, Roman still hadn't spoken. Roman was using Janus' chest as I pillow and playing with his shirt, he couldn't stop thinking about what Janus' ex had said earlier. "Janus?" he finally asked quietly. 

A wave of relieve washed over Janus when Roman finally spoke to him, "yes?" he asked back. 

Roman hesitated for couple seconds, "do you really love me?" he asked, his voice still low. 

Janus shifted and lifted Romans chin so he could look him in the eyes, "of course I love you. I love more then anything else in the entire world." Janus told him. 

Roman still wasn't sure he believed him, he hated that Janus' ex made him doubt Janus' love for him this much. 

Janus could see the doubt in Romans eyes, he leaned closser and kissed him, trying to put all of his love in that one kiss. He pulled away after a moment pulled Roman closer to him, "I love you with all my heart and that will never change." 

Roman buried his face in Janus' chest, "I love you too," he said, it was a bit muffled but Janus still heard it. 

They cuddled up and fell asleep. 

~~~~~

Bit a lazy ending, sorry about that. I hope you liked it tho! 

Written: 8-23-2020  
Word count: 671  
Posted: 8-29-2020


End file.
